Nicole 'Nikki' Childress (Knight Rider)
Nikki is one of the antagonists the new Knight Rider has to face in the season 1 episode “I Wanna Rock & Roll All Knight” (1.7). She is played by Kelly Kruger. Nikki and her boyfriend Max are two wanted political activists and terrorists, attacking whom they think to be the real evil-doers (chemical industry, etc.). The problem with Nikki is that her father is a US-senator, so she thinks she is above the law and can do whatever she wants without being punished. Mike Traceur/Knight (the new “Knight Rider” after David Hasselhoff) and his intelligent car K.I.T.T. are sent out to capture the criminal couple before anybody gets seriously hurt. Nikki and Max are easily localized by K.I.T.T., but as Mike is about to arrest them, Max suddenly grabs his girlfriend, taking Nikki hostage in order to force his pursuers to let him go. Nikki seems to be really surprised and frightened, so Mike agrees to let Max escape. After the terrorist has left, a shaking Nikki throws herself into Mike’s arms and is taken to the secret headquarters of the Foundation (the organization financing the “Knight Rider” program) where her father, the senator, is already waiting for her. As they arrive, Nikki is in for a surprise: FBI agent Carrie Rivai tells the senator that his daughter is a wanted criminal and has to go to a detention facility until her trial. A visibly shocked Nikki is quickly put in handcuffs, but still gets the permission to use her father’s cell phone for one call (she wants to speak to her mother, says Nikki – it is later revealed that it was a ruse to inform her terrorist friend about her capture). Max is able to locate Nikki’s position as she is driven to jail, intercepts the vehicle and frees her: both of them make their escape before K.I.T.T reaches the crime scene. It becomes clear that Nikki is still Max’s girlfriend and firm accomplice. The hostage scene was only theater, both of them are terrorists on equal terms, so Nikki’s previously told story about Max forcing her to become his partner-in-crime is eventually revealed to be a lie. Mike and K.I.T.T. are able to track the couple down again after they took FBI agent Carrie Rivai hostage. Both Max and Nikki are finally trapped inside the intelligent car, where a gas sedates the couple of terror. Even if this is not shown, it is clear that Nikki and her partner are arrested and sent to jail for their crimes. Trivia * Kelly Kruger later played evil conspirator Jenny Cabot on Rizzoli & Isles, robber Felicity Shepherd from Republic of Doyle, and hidden villainess Joelle in Girls Night Out. Gallery PDVD_058.JPG|Nikki & Max PDVD_060.JPG|Captured? PDVD_061.JPG|Suddenly... PDVD_063.JPG|Nikki 'really' frightened Nikki.JPG|Surrendering to Mike Knight Nikki_Headquarters.JPG|At the secret headquarters Nikki_&_Daddy.JPG|So glad to see daddy, the senator PDVD_075.JPG|Not so happy any more as she is told to be under arrest PDVD_080.JPG|Nikki is put in handcuffs PDVD_090.JPG|"Daddy??" PDVD_094.JPG|Nikki and the senator PDVD_097.JPG|Ready to be taken in after her phone call PDVD_100.JPG|Nikki & Max reunited in K.I.T.T.'s interior PDVD_101.JPG|Game over for both villains Category:2000s Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Blonde Category:Terrorist Category:Villain's Lover Category:Spoiled Category:Fate: Arrested Category:Bondage Used On Villainess Category:Bare Stomach